Brittney's Holdup
by BJ30
Summary: Simon & Jeanette have done it, so have Eleanor & Theodore. What is holding up Alvin and Brittney? Could it be Alvin's constant begging, or a deeper issue with Brittney?  Rated M for language and some graphic content
1. Problems

**Brittney's Holdup**

Simon and Jeanette exited the bedroom holding hands and smiling. As they walked by, Alvin stared at Brittney.

"You see? Simon and Jeanette have done it. Hell, even Theodore. Theodore got laid before me. I'm the last of us to get it, Britt. What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem! Maybe if you stopped asking me every minute of every day you'd get it!"

"Do you like torturing me, Britt? Is that it? You know you can't hold it back forever. Sooner or later you'll give in."

"Right now Alvin, I'm more likely to give myself up to Simon than to you. If I were you Alvin, I would shut up and leave me alone!"

He waited for Brittney to leave the room before turning away and screaming.

"That bitch! She knows I want it. She needs to get a grip…"

Overhearing his yelling, Theodore entered the room.

"Alvin? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Brittney is denying me the joy of sex, Theo. I need it!"

"I can see why. It is fun…oh yeah, is it fun….."

"Theo! Snap out of it. We're talking about me here, not you."

Wanting to have some fun, Theo started to tease his brother.

"Of course we're talking about me. I'm the one of the two of us that's actually done it. You have nothing to talk about. What's wrong? A malfunction in the equipment?"

"Theo, don't make me…"

"Do what? You don't have the balls to do it."

"That's it!"

Alvin pounced at his brother, hitting him square in the face. Theodore retaliated with a strong hit of his own, knocking Alvin down and causing his nose to bleed.

"Sorry, but you kinda deserved it Theo. You shouldn't tease me like that."

"I honestly did not mean to hit you that hard. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. The blood matches my red shirt perfectly. For now, could you leave me alone?"

"Sure. See you later Alvin."

While Alvin was busy trying to stop his bleeding nose, Brittney was watching the tv. Eleanor decided to join her a few minutes later.

"Eleanor, maybe you can help me. I want to do it with Alvin, but for some reason I just can't bring myself to do it. I chicken out every time."

"Here's what Theodore and I did. He sat up in his bed with a small bow around his… well, you know. Then he said 'Hey Ele, why don't you unwrap THIS present?"

"How would that help me? Girls don't have one of those."

"Tie it around your waist, with the bow right on your-"

"I get it, Ele. Thank you. Maybe Jeanette can help me too."


	2. Questioning Brittney

Jeanette joined her sister's side and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong, sis? Having boy troubles?"

"Yes. It's Alvin. He keeps bugging me every day about sex. I love him but he can be frustrating sometimes. I'm waiting for the right time, Jeanette."

"I know, Brittney. Well, I'll tell you what Simon and I did. I put on this really nice outfit and walked into the bedroom. We kissed for a bit before we did it an oh boy, did we do it….It really was amazing, sis. I'd suggest putting on some romantic song and let instinct take over. Maybe it will do it for you."

"Thanks, but I really don't know. I still have my big issue."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there is one thing holding me back."

"What is it?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

Jeanette nodded her head as Brittney leaned in toward her.

"I'm still a virgin, Jeanette."

Jeanette stared at her sister for a few minutes before gasping.

"You? Wasn't there that one time with Theo…"

"No. I made that up so you girls didn't make fun of me. Theo and I have never done it. Neither have Simon and I."

"Oh Britt, I would never make fun of you like that. Now the boys however, if they knew, they would have a field day."

"That's why we have to keep it between the three of us, okay? Nobody else has to know that I have never had sex before."

Unbeknownst to her, Alvin was listening in on their conversation.

"So that's why… oh man, wait until I tell the guys. We are SO gonna have fun with this!"

Alvin rushed over to where Simon and Theodore were busy reading.

"Guys! Guess what I just found out? The reason Brittney doesn't do it with me is because she's still a virgin."

Simon stared at Theodore, then at Alvin.

"Are you sure? I thought it was because of the size of your package, Alvin." Simon laughed.

"No Simon, I heard it was because of a broken hose."

They were too busy laughing to see just how angry Alvin was getting.

"Listen here, jackasses…. I am fine down below. It's Brittney that's wrong, not me."

Ignoring him, Simon continued cracking jokes.

"Hey Theo, Alvin's hydrant is leaky…"

"Maybe Brittney's trap is broke. I should investigate it!"

"I'm so going to kill you two…"

Alvin turned around and started to walk away when he saw Brittney cowered against the closet door, crying.

"What's wrong, Britt?"

"You guys know, don't you? I heard you talking!"

"What am I supposed to know? Is something really wrong with you?"

"You mean you really did not hear that I'm still a virgin?"

"Oh. That. Yeah, I did hear that bit. Now come here and give me a hug."

Brittney gave him a hug and did not let go.

"It's okay, Britt."

Alvin planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head and resumed their embrace.

"Alvin, meet me in the bedroom in five minutes would you? I want to talk."


	3. On the way

"Yes, Britt? You wanted to talk?"

"Yes, Alvin. I'm having a hard time. I want to give you what you want, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I'm waiting for that special night. Some night when you and I are alone with some slow music playing, perhaps on a beach."

"It's okay, Britt. I understand. I'm sure that night will come soon enough."

Brittney gave Alvin a kiss before she left to join her sisters. Alvin walked back to Simon's side, and saw that Theodore and him were playing some sort of game.

"What are you two up to?"

"Playing Truth or dare. Care to join us?" "Let me get this straight. You're playing truth or dare by yourselves?"

"We were bored, Alvin. Simon, it's your turn."

"Okay…. Dare."

Theodore thought about his dare for a second before saying it.

"Simon, I dare you to run up to Jeanette, lift up her shirt, kiss both her boobs and run back here. Oh, and do it naked."

Simon removed his clothes and took off running. Smiling, Theodore and Alvin watched as he ran up to Jeanette and actually removed her shirt. After kissing her, Simon smacked her on the butt and ran back to his brothers. After redressing herself, Jeanette walked over to Simon with a raised eyebrow.

"Simon, is there something you want to tell me? What was that all about?"

"Oh…. Nothing."

"We're playing truth or dare!" blurted Theodore.

"All right! Let me get the girls!"

Jeanette returned with Eleanor and Brittney, and sat down next to Simon.

"All right, Alvin. You're turn."

"I'm not scared, Theo. Give me a dare!"

"You got it. Alvin, I dare you to switch outfits with Brittney and then make out."

"I hate you…." commented Brittney.

Reluctantly, Alvin removed his shirt and traded it with Brittney. Starting to laugh, Jeanette helped her sister removed her shorts and place them on Alvin. Once the change was complete, Simon and Theodore started laughing. Alvin then approached Brittney and whispered into her ear.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to, Alvin."

She leaned in and placed a big kiss right onto his lips. While making out, the group started to cheer. Alvin tried to break the kiss, but Brittney pulled him back close.

"Oohhh… they must really like it." Commented Eleanor. "Look at them go!"

Finally, Brittney pulled herself away and stared at Alvin.

"That was great! Alvin, I think you might have an appointment later tonight. Make sure not to miss it."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Alvin sighed contently and started to daydream about Brittney had in store for him...


	4. The score

"Brittney? Are you in here?" Alvin asked as he looked in the bathroom.

"Huh… Where is she? She's not in the bathroom, not in the kitchen, and not out watching tv with everyone else. Ha! I know where she's hiding!"

Alvin walked toward the bedroom and quietly opened the door. He saw Brittney lying on her bed, staring at him.

"I see you made it right on time, Alvin. Come on over and have a seat."

Alvin took a seat next to Brittney and smiled as she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Are you ready for this?"

Before Alvin could respond, she drew him in close and put a big kiss on his lips. Alvin wrapped his arms around her and joined in. He giggled as she gave his butt a light tap. Alvin slipped his tongue into her, causing her to smile. Alvin then slipped his hand downward and into her pants.

"Ooohh…. You naughty boy! Going straight for the prize, huh? Well, if that's what you want, you got it."

Brittney removed her pants, tossing them aside. Alvin helped with her shirt.

"How do you expect to do it with your clothes on, silly?"

Without hesitation Alvin stripped down to nothing and resumed making out with Brittney.

"Lower, Alvin."

Alvin broke the kiss and moved down her body.

"Oohh… that's the spot. Stick it in me, big boy. Come on!"

"All right! You got it, Britt."

Alvin positioned himself on top of her and touched the tip of his shaft to her body. She shivered as he pushed himself inside. Brittney moaned as he fully inserted his penis into her.

"Don't stop now, Alvin…. Keep it going…"

Alvin started moving back and forth, much to Brittney's delight. Alvin realized that the pressure between his legs was building and that he could not contain himself for too long.

"Ohh… Brittney… I'm gonna…"

"Do it, Alvin… Let yourself loose.. ohhh…." Brittney squealed as she could feel Alvin starting to leak. Alvin could no longer contain himself and let himself go. As his seed filled her up, Brittney let her own juices flow, exciting Alvin even further.

When he finally pulled out, Brittney started licking his shaft clean.

"Oh my god…. Why did I ever wait so long for that? It was incredible!"

"I'll say. Sorry I kept bugging you. It was well worth the wait. Now come here, Britt. I think I need some sugar after that."

Brittney stood up and gave Alvin a kiss just as Simon and Jeanette were walking in. Seeing them both naked, Simon cheered for his brother.

"Oh… were you two finished?"

"Yes Simon, we are. Brittney, why don't we get dressed and go watch a movie or something?"

"I like the sound of that, Alvin. It's a date!"


End file.
